Innuendo
4 février 1991 5 février 1991|enregistré = mars 1989-novembre 1990 Studios Metropolis, Londres Studios Mountain, Montreux|durée = 53:48|label = Parlophone Hollywood Records|producteur = Queen et David Richards}} Innuendo est le quatorzième album studio du groupe de rock britannique Queen, sorti le 5 février 1991. Coproduit par le groupe et David Richards, il s'agit du premier album de Queen à être distribué par Hollywood Records aux États-Unis, tandis qu'il est distribué par Parlophone au Royaume-Uni. Innuendo est également le dernier album sorti du vivant de Freddie Mercury, qui décédera neuf mois après la sortie du disque, et le plus récent à être composé de matériel musical. L'album est enregistré entre mars 1989 et novembre 1990 à Londres et à Montreux, en Suisse. Au printemps 1987, Freddie Mercury est diagnostiqué séropositif, bien qu'il garda sa maladie secrète et nia de nombreux rapports selon lesquels il est gravement malade. Le groupe et le producteur envisagent une sortie en novembre-décembre 1990 afin de viser le marché crucial de Noël, mais en raison de la santé déclinante de Mercury, la sortie de Innuendo fut décalée en février 1991. Sur le plan stylistique, Innuendo est en quelque sorte un retour aux racines de Queen, avec un son rock plus dur, une composition musicale complexe tels la chanson-titre, des effets psychédéliques sur ''I'm Going Slightly Mad'' et les voix quelque peu affaiblies de Mercury s'étendant sur trois octaves. Comme pour l'album précédent, ''The Miracle'', l'ensemble des chansons sont créditées au nom du groupe. Huit singles sont extraits, dont la chanson-titre et ''The Show Must Go On''. L'album reçoit un accueil critique partagée au moment de sa sortie, mais rencontre un succès commercial en se classant durant deux semaines à la première place du hit-parade britannique, mais aussi en Italie, aux Pays-Bas, en Allemagne et en Suisse, mais ne trouve pas son public aux États-Unis, bien qu'étant certifié disque d'or après sa sortie depuis ''The Works'' en 1984. La couverture de l'album a été conçue par Queen et Richard Gray. Les livrets et les couvertures individuelles de l'album sont du caricaturiste Grandville ou s'inspirent de ses illustrations. Lors d'un sondage national effectué en 2006 à la BBC, Innuendo a été élu 94e plus grand album de tous les temps. Descriptif L'album s'ouvre sur une chanson de plus de 6 minutes, Innuendo, où Mercury passe du cri omniprésent à un chœur vaporeux, dans une ambiance variée, du hard rock au flamenco, suivi d'une remontée vers le deuxième couplet presque metal sous la guitare de Brian May. Après l'intermède plus calme, fantaisiste et tragicomique de I'm Going Slightly Mad (dont le clip psychédélique lève toute équivoque sur l'état du chanteur), le groupe renoue avec le hard rock avec le troisième single, Headlong, poignant, rythmé et pesant à souhait. L'ambiance sonore générale semble baisser d'un cran avec la mélodieuse I Can't Live With You et la réalisation vocale dans les graves de Mercury, rarement explorées par le chanteur, dans Ride The Wild Wind. S'ensuit une louange religieuse aux chœurs suraigus aux accents gospel qui tranche avec le style du reste de l'album, All God's People, (œuvre de Mercury). On retrouve ensuite le chanteur dans These Are The Days Of Our Lives, écrite par Roger Taylor. Le clip de la chanson est également le dernier tourné avec le chanteur, déjà visiblement amaigri et très atteint dans le clip de I'm Going Slightly Mad, son état semble s'être encore dégradé : caché derrière une épaisse couche de maquillage noir et blanc, il bouge à peine durant les 4 minutes du clip. Néanmoins, Freddie Mercury conserve tout son sens de l'humour en livrant une déclaration d'amour guillerette à un de ses chats, Delilah, où les membres du groupe ne se gênent pas pour lancer de longs miaulements accompagnés par la guitare de May. C'est dans ce titre que l'altération vocale de Mercury est la plus flagrante : sa voix semble ne plus pouvoir monter dans les aigus sans s'érailler, annonçant la même difficulté dans son ultime composition, A Winter's Tale. Cependant, dans les dernières chansons chantées par Freddie, Roger Taylor témoigne dans une interview sur les derniers jours de la star, de la légèreté de la voix de Mercury, altérée par la maladie: "I kinda hear the voice is getting thinner ... I think you can really tell that's an ailing voice, although he hits the note". Mais les chansons douces ont aussi la part belle dans l'album avec Don't Try So Hard, où la voix de Freddie se fait miaulement et installe une atmosphère d'intense douceur. Atmosphère toute provisoire puisque le dixième titre laisse la place au hard rock, The Hitman, où Mercury semble avoir recouvré toute sa puissance vocale. Enfin, le presque instrumental et onirique Bijou, morceau à la guitare de Brian May, précède The Show Must Go On, véritable testament de Freddie Mercury à son public, qui annonce de manière à peine voilée la tragédie qui se profile dans une atmosphère pesante. La prestation vocale de Mercury s'achève sur un final suraigu et enragé rythmé par les claviers. Le chant de Mercury se termine sur la phrase criée « I have to find the will to carry on with the show », tandis que le chœur, fataliste, continue quelques secondes avant de céder assez longuement la place au grincement de la guitare qui ramène progressivement le silence. Parution et accueil Sortie et promotion Le premier single, Innuendo, sort le 14 janvier 1991 soit moins d'un mois avant la parution de l'album et prend directement la première place des charts britanniques durant une semaine et atteint le top 10 dans plusieurs pays européens. Le single est promu par un clip vidéo réalisé par Rudi Dolezal et Hannes Rossacher, qui ont déjà collaboré avec le groupe. Le 4 février 1991, l'album sort dans les bacs au Royaume-Uni et entre directement à la première place du UK Albums Chart pendant deux semaines, devenant le cinquième album studio du groupe à atteindre la tête du classement. Il atteint également la première place des charts en Suisse, en Allemagne, aux Pays-Bas ainsi qu'en Italie. Aux États-Unis, sorti le lendemain de la publication britannique, l'album ne parvient à trouver son public, se contenant d'une 30e place au Billboard 200, décevant par rapport au classement de l'album précédent du groupe, ''The Miracle'', qui avait réussi à se hisser en 24e position. Suite au décès de Freddie Mercury le 24 novembre 1991 des suites du SIDA, Innuendo est de nouveau classé au UK Albums Chart, plus de cinq mois après l'avoir quitté. Il rentre à la 34e place à partir du 7 décembre 1991 et atteint la 32e place le 11 janvier 1992. Accueil critique Lors de sa sortie, Innuendo a reçu des critiques mitigées. En 1991, Chuck Eddy du magazine Rolling Stone écrit que Innuendo est « la pile la plus enjouée depuis ''The Game'' » et qu'il « n'a pas moyen de contourner le talent du nouvel album », ce qui, selon lui, signifie que le groupe « fait des efforts ». Il ajoute également que Innuendo est « si léger que vous l’oublierez dès que ce sera fini - ce qui, avec ce groupe, devrait aller de soi de toute façon ». Toutefois, en 2016, Ron Hart, du même magazine, réévalue l'album, le décrivant comme « le dernier chef-d'œuvre de Queen », et comme un album « audacieusement confronté à la mortalité », comme l'était le dernier album de David Bowie, Blackstar. People écrit que « S'il s'agit d'un cartoon rock and roll, au moins, c'est bon et effrontément caricatural ». Le Orange County Register note dans sa critique que « Queen se débarrasse de toute variation stylistique ou de flirt avec la dance music et offre son son de base: beaucoup de sauts vocaux de Mercury, une guitare délavée de May, des overdubs choraux et un sens de l’importance orchestrale mélangés à du rock », concluant que c’était un « variable ». Dans une revue rétrospective, AllMusic a écrit qu'« Innuendo était un moyen approprié de mettre fin à l'une des carrières les plus réussies du rock ». Pour Classic Rock en 2016, Malcolm Dome l'a classé comme le neuvième plus grand album de Queen, écrivant qu'« Innuendo avait beaucoup d'humour intelligent et pathétique à ce sujet ». Il a loué les « orchestrations brillamment synthétisées » de la chanson titre et a ajouté que « le plus émouvant est peut-être le son le plus discret et le plus fascinant » dans sa simplicité. " Dome conclut que « l'album résumait comment Queen pouvait rapprocher les gens ». Classements et certifications Classements hebdomadaires Certifications Fiche technique Liste des pistes Face A Face B Ajouts sur la réédition CD remasterisée de 2011 Bonus vidéos - Édition deluxe iTunes (2011) Crédits Queen * Freddie Mercury : chant, claviers * Brian May : guitares, chant, harmonies, claviers * Roger Taylor : batterie, claviers, harmonies, chant * John Deacon : basse, claviers Musiciens additionnels * Steve Howe : guitare classique sur la chanson Innuendo * Mike Moran : piano sur All God's People